mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Fast Food Wars 3
| image = File:FFW3.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The Return of the King | host = Prince marth85 | link = BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = 2014-02-02 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Araver #Marq #Vommack #Hachi #FatTony #Nana7 #benjer3 #Brainy #Aura #Jay Gold #Slick #dee | first = Araver | last = Vommack, FatTony, Slick, dee | mvp = FatTony | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on his own franchise (see Fast Food Wars, Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers) It began on February 2nd, 2014 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (February 14th). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie Lynch - D1 = No lynch / D2 and on = Random Lynch in tie *Kills are NOT blocking and the Baddie NK cannot be blocked!! *What appears in NP: **Show: Kills, Successful saves, Lynch Save, Trap, Follow Spy, Redirect **Not shown: Unsuccessful saves, Spy, Spy Falsify, Block Role Description Baddies – The best known chains in the world! Win by being in majority. *McDonalds – The most well known chain in the world will use it’s might to block a player each night. May not choose the same player 2x in a row. (Block) *Starbucks –Will give a coffee with a little additive to redirect a player’s action. May not choose the same player 2x in a row. (Redirect) *KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) – Send a robotic chicken to follow a player and project a false image to make them appear as another role. (Works for the night used and the following night. (Spy-Falsification) Goodies – Not as big but still good. Win by beating the baddies and Indy. *Burger King – Tired of living in the shadow of McDonalds and other chains and kills for the goodies. (Goodie Kill) *Wendy’s – Will follow a player around shouting “Where’s the Beef!?” annoying them all night, blocking their action. Not the same player twice in a row. (Block) *Sonic - The Skating servers will swoop in and save a player each night. Includes self. Not the same player twice in a row. (Save) *Quiznos - Will send their Spongmonkeys to spy on a player each night. (Spy) *Popeye’s – Their Lousianian hospitatlity will calm the others during the day saving a player of choice from the lynch. May not use 2 days in a row. (Lynch Save) *Arby’s – When thinking of Arby’s the red hat that appears will also appear on another player, allowing them to be watched and see who they target. (Follow spy) *Hardees – With such thickburger’s their vote can count to up to x3. (Vote Multiplication) *Firehouse Subs – Has a multitude of hot sauces that it will force a player to drink. The player will be unable to calm the spice and become trapped until the affect wears off. May not choose the same player 2x in a row. The trapped player is blocked, saved, and unlynchable. (Trap) Indy – Casual Dining – Out of 5 potential targets, must outlive 3 and RID Kill at least 1. *Olive Garden – Immune N1/D1. Unlimited salad and breadsticks, but once they know who you are, they will add a specially formulated poison to kill whoever eats it. (RID Kill) Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *Araver - Burger King *Vommack - Sonic *Hachi - Quiznos *FatTony - Wendy's *benjer3 - Arby's *Jay Gold - Firehouse Subs *Slick - Popeyes *dee - Hardees MVP: FatTony Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster Host: Prince marth85 #Araver - Burger King - Killed N1 by the Baddies #Marq - McDonalds - Lynched D4 #Vommack - Sonic #Hachi - Quiznos - Killed N3 by the Baddies #FatTony - Wendy's #Nana7 - KFC - Lynched D2 #benjer3 - Arby's - Killed N2 by the Baddies #Brainy - Olive Garden - Lynched D3 #Aura - Starbucks - Lynched D5 #Jay Gold - Firehouse Subs - Killed N5 by the Baddies #Slick - Popeyes #dee - Hardees Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games